


A Line for the Crown

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crowmvirate Crown [1]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Henry died after he just was about to arrest Anne, who was pregnant when Elizabeth reached the age of 26?</p>
<p>    And what if Mary Tudor was found out to be Arthur & Katherine's child(because Katherine had the sweating sickness on both her wedding nights)?</p>
<p>    And Edmund Tudor, Henry's younger brother was found out to have been alive well until Edward was born, then he died to the bubonic plague while Jane also dies from it.</p>
<p>    Then Edward, also just discovered, 23 has returned after disappearing from the new world with a pagan religion and a pagan wife?</p>
<p>    Who will get the crown in this mad scramble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was cool as the wind blew across the cool blue water, forming ripples.  "These documents must reach teh king safetly," a quiet voice said as they sailed across the Thames river.

"It will be done," another voice replied. "The king shall know the truth before the puta usurps everyone further."

 "Princess Mary and Jane are truly victorious," the first voice said. "Hail the true queen!"

0o0o0o0o0

Henry awoke early the next day because Crammer had some news for him. He was shown documents, and many papers for evidence. He dropped his quill. "It cannot be!" he said, horsely. He grabs his travelling cloak and leaves. Ignoring all protests.

Quickly he rode into the town of London, past the bridge, to a small peasant village, ignoring the stench. All the bickering peasants move out of his way. He reaches a stone mill and dismounts. Charles behind him. He enteres the stone edifice without hesitation.

He sees a fair headed man, who looks like a younger, red headed Arthur, on a bed with black boils on his neck, coughing, and raging fevor. The physician quickly lends Henry his spice filled mask, that Henry declines. "Brother?"-Henry asks.

"Henry?"-Edmund asks weakly. Besides him, Edmund's  flaxen wife is in the next cot in a simliar fate.

"Why?"-Henry asks. "Did you never come to claim your birthright?"

"They -cough- thought -cough- me dead," Edmund replies. "It's not important, except Edward." He points to a strawberry blond hair boy of twenty & three. He was of medium height and lean built. He had delicate features, entrancing hazel-green eyes, and a sweet demeanor. The boy was in the corner of the house, looking at his parents in concern, sadness, and fear for their lives.

"Take him away from here and make sure he is fine," Henry ordered to Charles who lead the protesting boy out.

"No! Mother! Father" the boy cries as Charles drags him out. Edmund's face becomes sad and Jane weeps. Then agony overtakes them both.

"You must listen to me," Edmund replies. "Arthur...and Catherine...Mary is theirs," Edmund manages to say.

o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later Henry arrives looking solemn. Edward knows what happens and silently cries. Henry pulls the boy into a hug, and they make their way to the palace.

 o0o0o0o0o

 Henry, Charles, and Edward return to the palace around noon. Edward is sent to Ludow Castle as the Prince of Wales, until Anne gives him one if it is possible. Physicians are sent to make sure his health is okay after being among his parents who were with the plague. Henry is glad to have a heir so quickly but he is grieved at the loss of his brother, sister-in-law, and the  boy's loss. Henry has decided to become the orphaned boy's surrogate father.

But he has other business to attend to as he leaves the poor boy to grieve alone. He is going  to Kimbleton to visit his ex-wife. The Dowager princess. But he picks up his 28 year old daughter(or niece). Anne is completely ignored, and told to remember her place when she demands to know what is going on with Henry visiting Katherine.

Without much explaination to Mary they reach Kimbleton. Henry orders Mary to stay in the outerchambers with Chapauys after Mary greets her mother. Then Katherine and Henry go to the inner chambers to talk alone.

"Tell me the truth," Henry tells Katherine. "Did you or did you not consumate your marriage with Arthur?"-Henry asks.

"I do believe I told you everything," Katherine replied.

 "Did you?"-Henry asked. "Because there is evidence that Mary is Arthur's daughter."

"Dios mio!"-Katherine exclaimed. "What?!"

"So tell me everything that happened with your wedding to my brother," Henry said, voice dangerously calm.

"Well I had been very homesick when I arrived to marry your brother," Katherine said. "We were both shy, but we talked frequently in Latin. However on our wedding night we I contracted the sweating sickness... But poor Arthur had the bubonic plague..."

  _Katherine and Arthur had a grand, magnificent wedding. Catalina felt very nevous. That grandmother, Lady Beaufort, made her very nervous. Katherine dropped uncermounously to her knees as she reached the alter. She felt everyone's eyes on her but Arthur winked at her. After Katherine said  her vows too quickly, and Arthur smiled her, with twinkling eyes; she was pronounced married. After a brief pep talk from the priest that she zoned out through, she went to the festivities. Arthur was smiling, or smirking, playfully at her as they went to the dancefloor. She felt excited but nervous dancing with him. He was so great to be around but she still felt nervous around him. He was sweet, cute, and handsome like no other. No one would ever compare to him in her life. They talked a lot in latin before , but she never felt like she could get close enough to him. Until they started dancing. He said he was bad, but he had more graceful steps. She felt happier than ever, dancing with him, and felt like she finally could call England her home._

_The celebrations ended and they were alone in Ludow Castle. The priest blessed the bed, and Catalina was in her chemise(her hair brushed). She perched on the edge of the bed while Arthur strolled in casually. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked, perching on the other side of the bed. "Conversation always flowed so easily during this time for brides and grooms who just met," he joked. Catalina giggled, then blushed as Arthur winked at her._

_"No atmosphere  too stiff exists for the one who can at breaking the silence," Catalina replied._

_Arthur chuckled. "You give me too much credit, madam. Is an atmosphere ever stiff around you?"_

_He leaned over, and leaned into Catalina. She felt some passion within her. Then it became dark. The next thing Catalina knew she felt a thousand fires burning inside her. Arthur was coughing ill, next to her. Her chemise was rumpled but that wasn't any concern. Arthur and her were sick. Catalina had the sweating sickness but poor Arthur had the Bubonic plague. By the time she was healed, Arthur was gone from the world for a week. It hit her so hard, she didn't mind her brief poverty under the miser HenryVII. Nor did she register being checked for a child when Margaret Beauford asked, even though she barely recovered, and was depressed. It turns out those oversights led everyone to overlook she had Arthur's child. She married HenryVIII barely 3 months after, and conceived right away._

"So you both became ill on your wedding night?"-Henry asked. "Figures that would happen to Arthur," he muttered. "Then Mary has been my niece and our marriage was never valid under Gods' eyes."

By then Mary and Chapauys have entered, and heard enough. "Is this true?"-Mary asked, standing next to her mother, who hugged her.

"You are in fact my niece, my late brother's child," Henry told her. "But Katherine is a former Princess of Wales widower, and you are still a princess being my neice. However the title prince of Whales goes to my nephew, Edward, at the moment," Henry replied. Mary gasped, and Chapuays was shocked.

o0o0o0o0o

"What is going on?!"-Anne exclaimed in her chambers with her family. Norfolk had called a family meeting, the King had arrived back with not just Mary but Katherine a few minutes ago. "Katherine had been given good apartments next to a fair haired boy who received lodgings at Ludow Castle," Norfolk announced.

"Did Henry have a son with Katherine he just found?"-Anne demanded, her sanity going out of her own hands.

"The boy doesn't look Spanish and it would be absurd if the boy was missing for so long," Thomas Boleyn replied.

"I have been informed," George said, entering, "that the boy is Henry's late brother Edmund's son. He was staying at the mill since he was found buried alive as an infant. It was recently discovered he was his Majesty's brother. But he  died of the sickness yesterday, along with his wife, Jane Seymour." Anne recollected that name as her lady-in-waiting, and competition. However none of that pettiness between woman(over men who were the problem) mattered as she felt pity for the woman, her sister-in-law.

 "Correct. Their son, the King's nephew, was healthy and quickly taken by the king to here. He is the King's heir," Norfolk finished, nodding at George. Anne felt slightly unease.

 "That's good news," Mary told her. "You will not be pressured to give the king a heir."

_"_ But the Seymours will have more power than us until you give the king a male heir," Thomas growled.

"That is not all," George said, almost out of breath. "The Lady Mary is a princess. Her father is discovered to be his Majesty's elder brother, the late Prince Arthur. Princess Katherine and the late Prince Arthur had been delerious of sickness on their wedding night, and she had no real knowledge of what happened."

"So there are already heirs before my children even if they are not direct threats to me anymore," Anne muttered.

Norfolk nodded. "However both are Henry's brothers' children. There is no guarantee they will be before your children. It is very important you give him a male heir."

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Life settled into a fresh routine. There were less pressures even though there were a slight difference between Anne and her newphew & neice. Anne felt they were in the way of her children. They felt Anne was trying to take their rights. Just because their fatheres were gone and she was married to their uncle, who was suppose to go to the Church to begin with.

 However both got alone with Elizabeth, and all three loved each other like siblings. And enjoyed it more when Jane Grey, their Aunt Mary and Charles Brandon's 2nd daugther after Frances. With that they enjoyed life, and everything was fine until one day.

 It was the day of the joust. Henry was jousting with Anne' favor, and Katherine tied a favor on Eustice Chapauys, her long time friend. Henry was up first and got hit by a lance, but not seriously. Except  Anne got worried anyways. As he writhed on the floor, he was taken to his quarters by Charles and a few men. Anne, his kid, his neices, and nephew anxiously followed. He was fine after resting. Just a splinter. But Anne barely rested despite being pregnant. Elizabeth, Mary, Edward, and Jane Grey made visited him often, too. But then they believed he got an infection so he rested more. Then Dr Linclair saw something that made his blood run cold. There were dark boils on Henry's neck. "The bubonic plague," he muttered to himself.

The news was kept inside for as long as they could. No one was allowed to visit Henry, especially Edward and Anne. However the news couldn't be kept secret forever. Anne fainted when she found out, and was set to be examined herself. Edward, Mary, Elizabeth, and Jane were locked in their apartments. Court was empty for a few days. Finally after a week Henry had departed from the world, with only a letter for his family.

_My dearest daughter, wife, unborn child, nephew,  neices(esp the neice I raised as a daughter), and dearest sister-in-law,_

_I am not to remain on this earth much longer. But I have much to say. I want you to remember me by the good times and forgive me by the wrongs I have done to you. Mary, my neice, whom I believed to be my first child, raised as my first child, and are my first child in my heart. I am forever saddened for how I treated you and you, Katherine in all the confusion. While my union with Katherine was unlawful in God's eyes, I have treated you, my late brother's family/legacy in such a shameful manner. I hope you can forgive me, and always remember me as the family you could fall back on in place of my brother_. _I have left you 20 thousand lbs. Edward my newly discovered nephew. You are an angel like that of the brother I never got to fully know. You have descended from heaven as the heir I so desperately seek while my heirs are still in the womb.  Anne my beloved wife I will miss you my dear Tudor rose. And do not fear your or our children's positions. My brothers' children are my children too. Treat them with kindess and get kindness in return. You have no competitoin for your position, concentrate on providing a male heir and all will fall into palce.  Charles, my faithful friend. Never change, you have guided me through everything. Please continue to be that rock for my family who will need you more than ever, now._

_Your beloved Soveirgn,_

_HenryVIII, soon to join his brothers, mother, and sister_

Mary wept openly after reading the letter huddled with everyone else, except Edward, who was missing when they should be proclaiming him King.  Elizabeth kept a stiff lip, and fled in remorse. Anne fainted, and was taken into the chambers by physicians.

 Mary, having enough, rushed to Ludow Castle, followed by almost everyone else. To find Edward was missing and a note was left in place. _I regret to abandon all of you as are all awaiting to crown me as King; however there is urgent business I had to attend to. I will be back soon._

Mary sighed in pure frustration. She turned to Eustice as England was in turmoil, waiting to crown its next soveirn. "He can be so irresponsible," she said quietly, for Edward was the King.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Who would be king next while Edward was gallovanting off somewhere odd. Her mother was in a terrible condition.

Her grandfather wasn't helping by gleefully proclaiming Edward was gone so her child may be proclaimed King if it was a male. Elizabeth had half the mind to tell her grandfather to leave.

What happened next, plunged England into further turmoil. The death bells rang for HenryVIII but paused as there was no new king. There was no monarch, England was almost rioting.

“As if there were no lack of pretenders for  the crown,” a peasant in London told another.

“Aye,” another replied. “we will see civil war or anarchy.” Then Anne screamed, and blood trickled down between her legs. Physicians ran in, forcing all her family members to leave. The screaming continued, and Anne was placed on bed rest for the safety of her disturbed child.

At the same time, Edward arrived with his new wife. A pagent, very beautiful, dark skinned pagan girl from Hawaii. An island in the new world no one knew about. What's more, Edward denounced his religious beliefs in favor of the pagan religions. He got married however under his and the pagan religions. Mary glared at him. "Have you lost your mind?" she almost yelled. Aftering needlessly bowing to him as king, because England wouldn't recognize him as king much longer.

Elizabeth was scared, not sure what to do as Edward scoffed, demanding some respect. Mary wanted to kill Edward, her mother was in bedrest because her unborn sibling's  life was hanging on a thread, and Edward was making himself unpopular before he was even crowned.

o0o0o0o0o

"Edward," Ciyira asks in their apartment in Ludow. "Is it wise for me to have not converted to Christianity?"

"It wouldn't matter," Edward replies, delicately. "To them, they will only see your skin color even though you're so beautiful." He strokes her cheeck with the back of his palm.

"But this is a problem for your crowning," Ciyira replied.

"I had to marry you before I became king, and the council controlled plus England plus Mary and possibly Anne had influence in my decisions."-Edward said. "England must understand, and see that if I don't forsake my love, I can never forsake England." Edward forced Ciyira's eyes  to meet his eyes, and touched her curly hair.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

 Edward and Ciyira left England at night on the barge before trouble brewed up over Ciyira. After Edward tried to address England that he could never part with Ciyira because he loved her, it proved he'd never part with England; England started rioting. Threats were made against Ciyira, and Edward was cursed.

_The council wasn't happy with Edward, and Mary looked ready to wrangle his neck. She was also cold to Ciyira, being a devout Catholic. However Mary truly accepted Ciyira as her sister-in-law or cousin-in-law. Hoever she was furious at them for being responsible. "You will cause a civil war or anarchy," she hissed at Edward. "Do you not think?!"_

_"Our cousin, Princess Mary is right," Elizabeth added. "You should've converted Ciyira than brought her here before marrying her first. Now England is in a state of turmoil. They won't accept you,you can't have a coronation yet, and my mother is struggling for my unborn sibling's life. Assuming it is even a boy."_

_"A foolish thing you've done, but better king will come," Thomas hissed._

_"How dare you address a prince much less a king of England that way," Mary hissed._

_"I don't see any," Thomas begin but Elizabeth cut him off._

_"Leave right now before you utter treasonous words," Elizabeth ordered. Thomas stared at her as if to say 'you turn on a Boleyn?', but left, swiftly._

_Edward stared at Boleyn, venomously, and led Mary out before everyone. He bowed, and kissed her ring. “Your majesty,” he said addressing the problem everyone was nervous about._

_Others followed Edward’s lead, including Ciyira. The streets of London shouted for Mary, and she would be coronated soon._

_Edward left after that with Ciyira, to figure out how to keep their position as Prince of Whales safe against the Boleyns. Plus Engladn was still hostile at Edward, even Mary couldn’t protect him  or Ciyira._

 "I am to blame for all of this," Ciyira spoke to Edward as they sailed across the Thames.

Edward titled her chin up to meet her eyes. "No, it was my decision. And I will set everything to right, soon." She nodded, and he smiled. Then he pulled her close to him.

o0o0o0o0o

Edward was gone next morning, forfeiting his right to the crown. Chaos had broken out through England. Anne was feeling a little better but still on bedrest. However lead by Thomas guards came to Mary's room, to assist her to the London Tower. She was to be arrested because Elizabeth was crowned queen.

Charles was powerless because Anne was queen at the moment. Mary was lead to the tower, and was thinking of all the people before her and her fate as she entered. Katherine was also besides her in the tower as they entered. Eustice had written to the Emperor who threatened to declare war on England if Mary and Catalina weren't released at the moment.

"We cannot hold out for long," Norfolk hissed to Thomas. "The Emperor has threatened war if they aren't released. And Spain is going to ensure Mary gets the throne. Then Edward may get the throne himself, and he won't stand Mary's imprisonment. At the most he may decide to abdicate the throne to Mary."

"Wrong," Thomas replied. "The people are ready to start war over Edward's foolish move of marrying a pagan heritic. There is no male heir except the one in Anne's belly. The English will accept it before any queen, ever since the fateful Queen Matilda. They will accept it over a queen tied to a Spaniard, a foreigner. She will definitely marry her Spanish clan. Both of them are so foolish, and then they get angry when they can't claim anything over us! And we have a young queen who's a descendent of a countryman with humble begginings they can relate to. We have rumors to spread throughout England. And prepare Elizabeth's coronation!"

0o0o0o0o0

"Have you heard?"-Ciyira asked, as they were on the outskirst of London, headed towards the pier. "Princess Mary's been taken to the tower! So has the Dowager princess!"

"We must return to England at once!"-Edward exclaimed.

"We can't, it's too dangerous!" Ciyira exclaimed. "They were talking of throwing you and I in the tower, and hostile at you for letting a civil war start."

Edward grabbed Ciyira's arm, to make her face him. "No one can ever harm you. And there wil be no civil war. Their king will return at the right time. Now we have to help Mary and my aunt."

Edward lead Ciyira to an old friend's house. Barnaby's house. There he was dressed as a peasant along with Ciyira.

Then they snuck to London as part of Barnaby's attendants. Barnaby sent the guards false orders that the windows had to be fitted, and left a long rope at the barred window. After everyone had gone to sleep.  Edward scaled the window on the rope, easily opened the window, adn climbed in the tower room where Mary & Catalina were. "Princess Mary; come here," Edward called out, very quietly.

Mary and Catalina stirred, and lightly went over, careful not to wake any of their ladies. "Come with me," Edward said, tugging on the rope. Barnaby was at the bottom at the barge, waiting. They rattled the rope to get the two inhabitants’ attention. Mary and Catalina came quick.

They saw Edward below, and the room. The rope metal end was hot enough to twist the bars open. Catalina and Mary climbed out, and scaled the rope carefully. Mary went first, then Catalina. Edward and Barnaby were below, ready to catch them.

"My dear nephew, the king, you have come to help," Catalina asked in a whisper, cupping Edward's cheek with one hand; once both were down.

"Yes the Boleyns cannot usurp you, not while I am truly king," Edward replied in a whisper. "But quick let us hurry before anyone stirs!". Finally Edward and Barnaby tugged on the as hard and quickly as he could and it came undone. "Leave no evidence," they muttered.

A  guard woke up from the clinging noise. He went outside to see four shadows darting about. “HEY!” he yelled. “WHO GOES THERE?”

The four ran, and the guards chased them. But they ducked into the woods, and the guards lost them. “Must be thieves,” the guard said as another checked the towers. There was no evidence of escape, so they didn’t check on the prisoners.

Then with Barnaby, they all came out of the woods, and dashed to the barge, once the  guards left them. And sailed out the quiet water of the Thames. "I will never forget this kindess," Mary told Edward, "when I become queen next or marry a King, I will always remember your kindness, cousin. For championing my cause." Mary kissed Edward's cheek.

"And I never yours, milady, for never deserting me for my choices," Edward replied.

The boat stopped at the inn where Ciyira and Jane were at. "A true king you are for England," Catalina remarked.

Edward kissed Catalina's and Mary's hands. "May we cross paths once more, for our destination is the same," Edward said. "England."

 "May we always be allies," Mary added. She and her mother hugged Edward, then Ciyira. "May you be happy, fruitful, and a great lady behind a great king to come," Mary told Ciyira.

 "Ihave been blessed to have encountered from great queens born," Ciyira said as Catalina hugged her, very motherly. Edward & Ciyira headed twoards the port for the ship taking them to the west. While Catalina and Mary headed for the port taking them south-east for the ship to Spain. Barnaby and Jane would go with Ciyira and Edward.

"You are welcome to come to Spain anytime," Catalina told the four of them.

"I thank you mi lady," Edward replied, "but we will go to the new world to lay low, for even your cousin may be unhappy with us. But we can reach the Spanish colonies." Mary and Catalina nodded.

"Stay safe," Mary warned.

"We are brothers/sisters in blood but differ in heart, but blood always flows to the heart," Ciyira said reciting an old Hawaiin proverb." Then the two parties, separated for their destinations.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Catalina reached Spain very soon. Eustice had reached Spain a few days, earler. He had snuck away, after sensing what would happen, and begged for someone to help Mary & Catalina.

The Emperor greeted them with open arms. Then he inquired about England, the talk of Europe in its turmoil. Mary and Catalina told The Emperor about the politics of England. "Your cousin is quite an unpredictible young man," the emperor remarked. "He reminds me of Maximillian, Isabela's son," Charles said. "Except he has been more cautiosu with time, I am sure your cousin will learn too. However he has left us with prime opportunity. He is truly an asset as our ally."

The Emperor's wife picked up on this. The Emperor was going to set Mary up with Maximillian, his nephew. An easy candidate to control to get the benefits of king consort without marrying. The Emperor felt too old and tired.

0o0o0o0o0

Kingley  was truly afraid for his life as Thomas Boleyn grilled him. But there was no possible clue for where Mary went. Kingley was afraid he'd experience the other side of his stay at the tower. He has seen more of the torture, live too, than anyone else. He didn't believe in ghosts but he also heard things at night. He had a home to get away from the tower, he didn't want to reside there more than his job forced him too. But Thomas Boleyn left after an hour of shouting because there was no clue of where Mary went. Some people thought she was dead. However later a guard was found out to hear yelling at night, and the bars were found to be melted aside. The guard thought it was  thieves, and there was still no evidence how the Lady Mary & Dowager Princess escaped. So that guard was let off the hook.

Anne wasn't feeling much better and the news made her uneasy. The last thing she needed was England rebelling over the death of Mary. Elizabeth was in danger too and staying in her quarters, mostly.

Things didn't really explode until a letter from Spain came. Declaring Mary and Catalina were safe in Spain, and  Elizabeth quietly hand over the crown if they don't want trouble. Or Spain will not hesitate to attack England. Anne groaned in her bed even though her siblings tried to keep the news away from her. Mary came back to court with her husband, William without being asked. She knew Anne would need her. She was right because they were pardoned, and given a higher rank as relatives to the new queen. George was also there.

"The baby will be a son," Thomas declared over and over. Though everyone was tired of hearing it.

0o0o0o0o0

Edward, Ciyira, Barnaby, and Jane were in Hawaii. They were discussing ruling techniques with the chief elder. Ciyira's uncle. The chief had experience rulling different clans with vast differences. "One thing they all like, no matter what, is someone who will care for their interests. One who's different who cares over their differences, is better than their own who doesn't," the chief told Edward and Ciyira.

Then Edward and Ciyira retired to their hut after a feast. Ciyira put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "He's right, it will work out," she said.

Edward sat down with her on the bed, her short skirt hitching up a bit. "I know," Edward said, "I have faith that England will   only forsake me when I forsake them."

"Anyone who is willing to give their crown up for England's stability like you did to Mary, truly cares about England," Ciyira said.

Edward leaned in to Ciyira, leaned down on her, and lightly begin kissing her. He smirked, his eyes twinkling, as she became trepidious. His palm stroked her cheek and shoulder blade. He leaned over her on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0

"It's time to attack," Charles said, as they were in the large veranda of the beautiful land. They had been introduced to the court earlier, and seen the city earlier when they arrived by cariage. "I know Francis will support England over being tied between us and England as our strong alley. But Portugal, Austria, and Italy will support us. 3 against 1." Charles' eyes twinkled like he was about to play a game.

"You are always the political mastermind," Catalina noted.

"You know me well dear aunt," Charles said. "Which reminds me, you must know all of your opponent's moves before they start." Mary was glad her mother was with her. These people were so nice helping her, and she was overwhelmed with all their help. And didn't know how to repay them. She had a feeling now she would, and her mother knew how to handle these politcs where woman were pawns.

"You know that the English are crazy for a prince and Boleyns will rest their hope upon the Puta having a male heir in her stomach to override your claim to the throne, no?"-The Emperor asked in Spanish.

"Yes the age old game for the Boleyns," Catalina said. "But Anne is rarely successful and only has one chance this time."

"Yes but it is a chance we cannot take," The Emperor replied. "Mary must marry and have a male heir too. That way she can claim she has a prince too, so the Puta's strongest advantage she has over Mary won't be strong anymore."

"But who will she marry?"-Catalina asked.

"Maximilian," Charles said, "Prince of Austria and the lower lands." A boy exactly Mary's age with smooth, auburn curly hair, delicate features, and a tan unbleamished face and loose but neat clothes came out. "Maximilian this is your cousin  Princess Mary Tudor of England and your aunt, Princess of Wales Princess of Spain, Catalina."

Maximilian bowed, took Catalina's hand, and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you, my aunt, Princess of Whales and Princess Catalina of Spain. I hope Spain is pleasant for you."

 "Please to meet you, mi sobrino," Catalina murmered a greeting back, kissing his cheek, "it is thank you."

Then he took Mary's hand, looking shyly into her eyes, bowed, and kissed her hand. "Princess Maria Tudor of England, welcome to Spain," he said, looking at her intently but softly.

Mary smiled, her cheeks warming. "Thank you, it is a pleasure to be here." Maximilian invited Mary to dance.

0o0o0o0o0

Ciyira felt a little queasy as she woke up next to Edward in their bed. The sheets draped her body only covered by dishellved ndergarments . She blushed seeing Edward in only his undergarments next to her also covered by sheets, and his arm over her. She got up and got dressed and bumped into Edward, also dressed. "We have to go to Spain's colonies to see what's happening!" she exclaimed

 Edward sped up, and they left very quickly. But not before Barnaby and Jane got married by the island customs. They reached the Spanish colonies without being bothered by English ships looking for them or Pirates. There was news that Mary was getting married to Maximilian, so Mary could have a male child to trump Anne's prince's claim to the throne.

Edward and Ciyira decided to go to Spain. The four reached Spain in time for the wedding. It was a grand wedding. The emperor welcomed them with open arms. And Ciyira was convered to Deenlahi Christianity, a new form of Christianity growing from factions tired of fighting. That even Catholics(including Charles) and the pope embraced because it embraced the papacy. It was about   respecting your own faith,  coexisting,  spreading your faith's messages, and multiple paths to God. It was based on the famous Mughal of the moors, Akbar's religion: Deen-E-Elahi. Mary and Maximilian were married according to the Deenlahi principals but the Catholic faith. Charles advised   Mary to use this to gain the support of England.

They would attack in a year

0o0o0o0o0

On May 5th, evil May Day, Anne awoke feeling nautious. She felt uneasy in many ways. Elizabeth had been crowned queen and the public was quiet, but there was a storm brewing. Namely on the coast facing Spain. And maybe on the coast facingv wherever Edward went. That boy was so unpredictable!

Anne felt the need to pray. She called just Mary, George, and Elizabeth in with her then prayed more deeply then ever before. Then she went out to greet London, even though she was in confinement. She was about to walk in when the city's horns sounded, signalling a sound she dreaded for over a year. The Spanish Armada was on the horizon.

Suddenly she was engulfed by great pain. She went into labor at the same moment! She screamed, and was lead in by the doctor.

 While Anne was in pain, she heard Wosley announce that French ships were also on the horizon to come help. However portuguese  ships were with the Spanish ships. The city was in defense mechnism faster than anything. Meanwhile Anne was powerless to do anything as she was in labor.

Thomas and George were shouting orders back and forth. Mobilize the fleet, ration the food, gather as many men in the city as possible, and keep Elizabeth safe. Anne supposed labor was perfect timing so if she had a son, it may help. Even though England was being attacked.

 

o0o0o0o0o

Mary had done it! She had a male heir! She was in labor so she was in Spain while the Spanish fleets went ahead but she was having a son! Her husband Maximilian stayed by her side until the last few hours, then he went to help the Spanish invade England. Edward was on the Spanish fleet with Barnaby, ready to win England back, but Ciyira who was 6 months pregnant was stuck in Spain with Jane.

Charles had decided to attack from all sides with Portugal  and Austria o surround them, and leave France isolated too. The German states were nuetral but with Deenhali promising religious peace, they were coming around to Spain's side. Especially when they were offered so much to gain.

 France put up a good fight. Charles reckoned Francis must be very nervous at having Spainish rule on both sides. The fighting went on for a day, Spain's side was doing pretty good. But France and England put up a very tough fight. Scottland and Ireland helped England than switched sides half way through. London was in chaos and Charles heard Anne was giving birth at the moment. He smirked because news came Mary's labor had ended and she had a healthy prince.

 

0o0o0o0o0

The labor was rough and the chaos in London made it so much more worse. Anne felt like giving up so many times but Mary urged her to push. "Push Anne for her children, for England, and for your safety!"-Mary told her, a hand on her knees. So she kept pushing, against the tide. Mary and Jane Parker leaned her down so she could give birth more easily with gravity on her side. It helped a little. After hours of pushing with canon blasting, riots, screaming, and shouting as background music; Anne felt the pushing lessen.

0o0o0o0o0

"Spain has England and France surrounded," Cromwell worried. "Most of our ports have been destroyed. London is practically invaded. The French are useless, I think Charles took one of their cities. They look like they might switch sides. We need backup. We need to use our reserve treasury and fleet."

"And we should push Spain out from the other side and get some help from the new colonies," a small voice said. They turned to see their young soverign, Elizabeth there. They bowed and complied.

Finally Anne felt a small body slide from her. The canons died down, and the sun was breaking through.

0o0o0o0o0

"They destroyed many of our fleets," Charles whined. "We didn't see them coming from the other side or  the backup from the new colonies."

"No matter it is the result that counts, nephew" Catalina consoled her nephew.

 0o0o0o0o0

Wails filled the air. "Congratulations-"-Mary begin but Anne held her arms out, not caring what the gender of the baby was. The firing died down outside. For once Anne didn't care about the result, she needed to live in the moment. It was always changing, nothing was certain. There was nothing to do but to let fate take its course instead of worrying all the time, and fighting uphill battles into unfamiliar territory. As she looked into the cereleun eyes, the gender didn't register to her. Whether she won or lost didn't register to her. What was precious to her registered to her. She looked at Elizabeth who entered her room, and looked at her new sibling. And she realized all she had become, and how she effected everyone.

0o0o0o0o0

Mary looked into the eyes of her newborn son. Eyes so much like her mother. The ability to be as shrewd as her cousin & uncle or as dreamy/irresponsible as her younger cousin, and smart but thrown into a politcal battle like her rival for the crown cousin. She didn't want to throw this baby into a political world of danger for a little bit of wealth. Her throne was her birthright so it was more than land. But everything else was just unnecessary, extra wealth. Maximilian showed her true wealth, that she had been missing when her uncle dropped her mother & her. And she never got to meet her father, who seemed kind. And she was isolated  away from her mother only to see   Elizabeth, whom she loved like a sister no matter what.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Anne whom she had trouble forgiving after all the submission she was forced into with Anne. She had planned to keep Elizabeth in the line of succession but behind herself, her issue, Edward and his issue. She would be ahead of Jane and her issue. Anne, Norfolk, or Thomas would have some begging to do but she wouldn't be cruel to them, either. Sir Francis Bryan however would see the inside of the tower for awhile for ever telling her he'd like to hit her head against the wall like a boiled apple.

0o0o0o0o0

Ciyira brushed a hand against her small rounded stomach as she kissed Edward goodbye for now. She didn't know what the future held but she knew they were acting on their guts and from within. That was all that mattered. It was time to act now and time to start a new. She watched Jane kiss Barnaby goodbye, and new there would be new challeges with the new changes. But they'd overcome them, too.


	3. Chapter 3

ngland had to surrender to Spain or the Boleyns had to give Mary the throne. However Anne had a son, and Edward had returned. England was at lost. There were loyal factions supporting all three. Though Mary's was one of the loudest, and Spain backing her helped a lot. But with Edward back, and England accepting him after Ciyira converted & a child in her stomach; they were at a conundrum again.

It was then decided by a pact that Mary would rule northern England, Edward the rest of England, and Elizabeth or her new brother(Harry) some new world colonies. Elizabeth would remain in succession behind Mary & Edward. Catalina, Mary, and Anne made peace and started their relationship anew. Catalina was married to a Austrian prince while Anne was married to Henry Percy.

However Northumberland started trouble, trying to bethroth his son Guilford to Jane. He started some rebellions to put Jane on a united throne. He even had Mary, Edward, Harry, and Elizabeth captured. But the four stood their ground and won back their throne with the support of the public. Northumberland was strippped of his title and sent to the tower, the title given to Anne's new husband, Henry Percy. Jane Grey was married to Barnaby in a grand affair. (While Guilford married Lettice Knollies.)

 Mary, her son Arthur, and her husband Maximilian rode into London from the north for Mary's coronation(Maximilian would be the King consort with limited powers). Edward and Ciyira from the south east, and Elizabeth from the west.

As they sat on 3 separate thrones, 3 smaller versions of the St. Peters crown were placed on their heads. Maximilian and Ciyira were crowned as consorts. Edward had a grand Christian wedding with Ciyira and taught Ciyira to dance "as a good Christian lady aught to." Ciyira gave birth to a boy named Edmund later on. And Elizabeth was married to Robin.

As the three monarchs, ruling their kingdom with fairless, relgious tolerence(with the help of Deenhali), trade, economic recovery, and good relations(Frances was breathing easier now) looked out over their empire the sky opened on them. HenryVIII and his 2 brothers smiled down on them for recognizing their dream of making England, Camelot.

 


End file.
